


After School

by Regenpelz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Highschool AU, M/M, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: Connor doesn't pay much attention to Richard's lesson. His teacher has a talk with him after all the other students are gone.





	After School

“And as you can see here, the Pythagorean Theorem can be very helpful to easily get the solution of many difficult tasks. Isn't that right, Mr. Anderson?” The teacher asked, after walking in front of Connor's desk and leaning down a bit. He knew that the boy got distracted sometime during the lesson by whatever it is this time. The boy in front of him looked up, being pretty surprised by the sudden call-out and a deep, red blush of embarrassment appeared across his cheeks. “I-I...” He began to stutter. “I g-guess..” “You only guess? Maybe you would be sure of it if you actually paid attention to the lesson.” Mr. Dechart, the maths teacher, replied. Connor looked down to his desk and a quiet “I'm sorry” was to be heard from him. 

The lesson continued until the bell rang and the students packed their things in a hurry as it was the last lesson of the day and they were eager to get home. So did Connor as well. “Anderson, there is no need for the hurry, you and I will have a talk now.” Mr. Dechart, who was sitting behind his desk exclaimed. Connor sighed, but he would lie if he said he didn't expect that. He slowed down in packing his things as the room got emptier with every second. On his way to the teacher's desk, he grabbed a chair as it was not the first time he had to talk with his teacher after their lesson. Connor placed it in front of the desk and sat down quietly. 

“What am I going to do with you, Connor? I have the feeling you're paying less and less attention every day.” His teacher asked. Richard Dechart already had many students like Connor, but not all had the potential he saw in this boy. He knew that boy could be better, way better even. “I'm sorry, Mr. Dechart.” Connor quietly said. “Well, a sorry won't bring your grades up, you know?” Richard said, as he slowly stood up and made his way to the front of the desk and leaned against it, being closer to Connor now. Connor looked up to look the tall man into the face. “I know.” He replied.

Richard sighed. “Are the lessons too boring for you, maybe?” He asked. “Or rather too easy?” Connor shrugged. “You know you can talk to me, right?” He asked again. Connor nodded. “Connor. Talk!” Richard ordered him. “What is it?”   
“I... I guess it is easy... and therefore boring to me. You know that I don't have as many problems and difficulties with it as the others.” “Well, you are smarter than a lot of kids your age, and cuter, too,” Richard replied with a smile.   
Connor started blushing. “Shut up, Richard!” He said, pouting a bit. “Oh, getting naughty to your teacher now, are we? I think I'll have to punish you.” Richard said, leaning down a bit to face Connor better. “Maybe you do,” Connor replied.

Richard leaned in closer and cupped his cheeks with his hands. He then closed the distance between their lips and kissed him gently. Connor kissed him back softly and slowly stood up so the other wouldn't have to lean down so much. He tilted his head a bit and Richard moved his hands to Connor's hips, pulling him closer towards him. Connor put his arms around the other's neck and they deepened the kiss and were now kissing with tongue. During the kiss they began to gently grind against each other and Connor blushed more because of that. Sometime during the kiss, they switched places, because of Connor slowly rotated them to do that. Connor was now leaning against the table and sat onto it, his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. He started to get rid of his jacket but Richard stopped him when he noticed, breaking the kiss. “Connor, no.” He said. “Not here, not now. You know that we talked about this.”   
“B-but..”   
“No, no buts, Connor.”   
“Fine...”   
Richard sighed. “You know that I would like to as well. But it's too risky now.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. But you're still leaving me hanging here.” Connor replied, pouting a bit. Richard chuckled quietly. “I'm pretty sure you can handle that yourself while thinking about me.” “Like every day?” Connor said, raising an eyebrow. “Exactly,” Richard replied. He kissed the shorter one's cheek gently and ruffled his hair a bit. “See you next week, Con. I love you.” “I love you, too, Richard...” Connor quietly said back as he watched him leaving the classroom. He sighed loudly when the other was gone, thinking about how he could get home quickly without anyone noticing his boner.


End file.
